The Haunting of Phillip
by I'mNotWhoYouThink
Summary: Edward gets a dog. Things go terribly wrong. Edward wants his mommy. T for Language


**WARNING – I'm notorious for abandoning stories when I do not receive reviews. **

**Author's Note – This is the beginning and the end, each 'chapter' in this sequence is a different story, a 'one shot' if you will. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own The Twilight Saga, but I do own the plots of every story in this particular set.**

**The Haunting of Phillip**

**EPOV**

"Aw, c'mon, he's so damn cute!" I said into the phone, "You'd love him I swear."

"Edward I'm allergic, you cannot bring him home," a shrill voice came out of the phone.

"Whatever," I said as I hung up.

_Piss on that, I'm getting the damn dog. Rose can take her 'allergies' and,_

"Sir, your dark muttering is scaring my customers away, please purchase what you came for or get out," Said a small balding man.

"I want that dog, the one with the black spots on his eyes." I said solemnly.

The man put his hands on his waist and stared at me as if I'd just asked him to climb the wall, his irritated pose and aura wasn't helping his clientele status either.

"Carla, we've got an animal purchase in dogs, grunge up the normal supplies," he said harshly into his walkie-talkie ma bob.

The man reached into the glass box and pulled out a cream colored puppy, "Here you go," He said rudely as he shoved the puppy into my hands.

"This isn't the right one."

"What the hell do you mean son? You've got your puppy, now pay for it and get out' a my store."

"You've given me the wrong puppy, I asked for the one over, their in the corner."

The man gruffly snatched the puppy from my hands and dropped it back into the box.

While reaching in for the correct dog, he muttered about 'certain people' 'pickiness' and 'tact'.

After a 45 minute hassle in the pet store I walked out with a brand new puppy and a whole load of crap that I was sure he didn't need.

'Course while in the bags, there were beds, chew toys, medicine, etc. There wasn't a single piece of food, nor any recommendations.

I'd just have to find something at home to feed you, Phillip.

____-_____-____

Home

____-_____-____

I hooked a leash to Phillip's new hot-rod ret color.

As I walked towards the house Phillip trotted beside me as he'd lived there for years.

Sniffing and peeing on things as we went.

Right as I twisted the doorknob I heard Rosalie screech "OH MY GOD, EDWARD CULLEN, I TOLD YOU NOT TO!"

I replied, "Yes, but as usual, I did what I wanted anyways."

"My allergies!"

"Screw your 'allergies' it's a damn dog, last time I brought home a FISH and you said 'my allergies' also. You don't have any allergies, and if you did, you wouldn't have to breathe would you?"

"Well said little brother," Jasper teemed, "I love puppies."

Alice scrambled the stairs and sat down beside Jasper to play with Phillip.

"Well Phillip, majority rules, you stay, now let's go find you something to eat," I said.

Emmett burst into fits of laughter, "Phillip?" he managed to get out.

'Bark, Bark, Bark' came as Phillip's reply, conveniently translated by Alice, "Yes, it's Phillip you giant imbecile."

Alice picked Phillip up and carried him to the kitchen where Jasper and I were discussing the importance of what to feed dogs. We'd never owned a dog before, the closest thing we'd had was Jacob Black and his crew. Since they ate anything and everything in sight, we decided Phil would have to do with grapes, a brownie and some spaghetti.

After Phillip had chowed down he went to sleep in the corner.

I sure wish Bella was here to see Phillip; she'd fall in love with him.

Bella had taken 3 weeks out of her summer to go see her mother in Jacksonville, alone.

She'd be back next Wednesday next week.

4 hours later I went to check on Phillip, who still lay on the kitchen floor, yet this time whimpering and moaning. I thought maybe he needed a bathroom break so I set him outside on the back patio. Phillip just wobbled over to the grass and flopped down.

Yet again 4 hours later, I went to check on my puppy again. He'd moved, much farther out into the yard, so I couldn't see him well.

I jogged out to him and nudged his side. He didn't move. I called his named and patted my legs. Phillip remained still.

_Oh shit, _I thought, _I've killed him. :'(_

_It must've been the food; it had to be, unless he'd had some unknown doggy disease that we hadn't known about. _

I felt like criminal as I ran with the dead puppy in my arms. I buried Phillip in a bog and marked his grave inconspicuously with a cross made of twigs. As I ran back to the house I thought of my excuse for Phillip's sudden disappearance

When I slipped through the back sliding glass doors. I was ready for Emmett.

"So where's Phillip? I wanna see how high he can jump!" He said.

"I was just out looking for him, it seems as though he's run away, must've left when I let him outside earlier." I said with sincere sorrow.

"Oh, man. That's not cool," Emmett said as he left.

"Whew," I sighed. "That was close."

I was quite edgy for the rest of the day.

Late at night I was sitting on the sofa reading about proper nutrition for dogs,

when I heard a crash in the kitchen. I fell of the sofa and stumbled towards the crash.

The kitchen was a mess; all the supplies for Phillip were spilled around the floor,

As I swept up the mess I found a pamphlet that I hadn't seen before. The words 'Nutrition for Dogs' were circled in rough red pen, like a child had written it.

"Weird, I wonder how all this got spilled, and how this pamphlet appeared..."

-25 minutes later-

As I watched the late news on TV I heard barking in the backyard. I ran outside with an impossible hope that Phillip was back, only to find the backyard empty and desolate.

_This is just guilt, I should've told them._

I started pacing the living room, again and again, thinking of what I should do.

A ringing doorbell interrupted my contemplation.

"Who in the right mind rings the damn doorbell at 2 a.m. in the morning, at a house in the middle of the woods?" I raged to myself as Emmett came down the stairs to open the door.

He picked something up from the porch, "Uh, Edward it's a, note... I think."

"A note? What? Who would send me a note now?"

"I don't know," He said as he threw the paper at me.

_Edwurd,_

_I miss you._

_Luv P_

"Who... what? Ugh, no way. This is so fake," I said as I tossed the 'note'.

_I'm going insane. I'll tell them in the morning, yeah. Maybe._

"You aren't going insane, I'm not fake. You _are_ wrong though. Bark"

I shook my head "This is crazy, I'm hearing things, seeing things, receiving things and now I have voices and barking in my head, great, just lovely."

"So, what now, I'm just some unimportant dead animal? And I thought you cared. Bark, bark"

"Sorry I usually don't feel sorry for my hallucinations."

"You silly little Vampire, oh yeah I know about that. You think that I'm not real? I'll show you REAL!"

"Whoa, slow it down; what are you going to do, bite me? Growl a tad? I'm shaking in my boots."

"You aren't wearing boots."

"Thanks, Hallucination Obvious. Let's get on with that wrath of yours shall we?" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Then I heard a bark, faint, but there. Then a louder one, and another, this went on for about 5 minutes until the noise was hardly bearable.

"Ooh, scary dog barking. Impressive."

"Perhaps that was a prelude?" said the voice.

The piano started playing old fashioned horror music and the lights flashed momentarily.

"Where are the ghouls and monsters Voice?"

The house started to shake, "Silly boy, I don't need monsters."

The lights shattered, the music became intense and loud.

_Well, I suppose this is sorta freaky, I'll just wait it out. No more antagonizing the Voice._

"It'll be a long wait and antagonizing me wouldn't make it worse. There isn't much that won't happen now, timing is everything"

_I'm no longer safe in my own mind, I wonder if Emmett knows what's going on, and Alice too, oh yeah Alice is out shopping. But Emmett... maybe it is all in my mind._

The noise was becoming horrid, with the barking and darkness I felt terribly claustrophobic and alone. So alone.

"Hey Voice?"

No answer.

"Yoo-hoo! You can stop now, I'll tell them, I swear, you'll be in my heart!"

The piano cracked, and broke. A spotlight shone on the ruined instrument. The music continued.

The sitting bench was then hurled at my head. The curtains moved back and forth rapidly, opening and closing. Shadows cast across the room. Noises came from everywhere.

-20 minutes later-

**BPOV**

I sensed something strange when I stepped into the Cullen's house.

Something was going on... No one was out here to greet me, the windows were darkened.

I opened the doors and flicked on the lights, which didn't work, I looked around and said "What's going on guys, I'm real tired and not in the mood for jokes."

Then I saw Edward whimpering in the corner.

"Edward! What in the world is going on?"

"Mo-m-m-mommy come get me! I'm scared. Please, make it stop. Bad Voice. Bad dog. Bad Phillip." Edward muttered.

Someone in the back of the room burst out laughing.

"Emmett FREAKING Cullen!" I screeched.

"Ah hello my sunshine. I thought you were supposed to be back on Wednesday?"

"I came back early... to find this!?"

"Looks like it huh?" Emmett laughed.

"You fix this right now!" I ordered.

"Looks like Edward wants his mo-m-m-mommy to fix things, and the last time I checked, I didn't shoot him out a century ago. What a shame eh?"

I whapped Emmett upside the head and pulled him towards me.

"What happened, while I was gone?"

"Long story short, Edward got a dog, the dog died, he now thinks that the dog is haunting him." Emmett explained.

"This has been going one for a week and a half?" I glared at him.

"Nah we were pretty good to Eddykins the whole time, except for today that is." Emmett beamed.

Edward had begun to cry a few moments ago. I pointed to him, "Fix him now."

"You're such a fun sucker."

I pushed Emmett towards Edward roughly.

After a few minutes of explanation and feeble apologies Edward stood up, looking terribly embarrassed.

"Hey Bells, I didn't expect you home for a while."

"Yeah, I didn't expect coming home to this either."

Edward scratched his head. "I've decide we're going to forget this."

"Have you now?" I asked.

"Yes, and that is what we're going to do." He said sternly.

Emmett smirked, "You mean 'we' as in you and Bella correct, 'cause I never signed a contract."

**Author's Note – Ah yes, this story has come to an end, I really hoped you enjoyed it with all the strange plot turns :] As this sequence goes on you will realize that I am not a normal writer and my styles will change from story to story. Some humorous, dramatic and etc. Most every story will be OOC and somewhat ridiculous. **

**If you find errors in my writing please email me at **** .**

**Also, Ideas from my readers are welcomed, just email me or message me. =)**

**If you liked this, it helps me a whole damn lot if you review to tell me exactly what you liked. I'd like to know if this was too short or much too long. When I receive reviews, it makes me want to write more and more for you lovely readers. **

**STORY WORD COUNT - 1,832**

**The story word count does not include author's notes.**

**XXX**

**Amber**


End file.
